Hey it's Fans Day!
Hey it's Fans Day! is the Philippine longest-running teen-oriented musical variety show in the Philippine broadcast by IBC, which is topbilled by the network's hottest and brightest teen stars. The show aired its pilot episode on March 2, 2014 and airs live Sundays as the successor to ''It's Partytime'' on the network's Sunday Feel-Good Afternoon block. The show also broadcasts worldwide thorough Global IBC. It caters to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in high-school and college; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. It is the first ever Sunday afternoon variety show on the network as the program's predecessors ''It's Partytime''. Overview The teen-oriented feel-good musical variety show for kids, teens and young adults dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers in attract young viewers for teens featuring IBC's hottest and brightest favorite most popular Kapinoy teen stars in the Sunday entertainment that are feel good habit. It will caters the ranges 4 to 19 years old for kids and teenagers while suited for young adults (ages 20-35), in their respective opening times. The show has in-studio dance and song production numbers. With the biggest and brightest artists in the music, film, and TV industries, you know you're getting the best Philippine entertainment industry there is on TV every Sunday feel-good afternoon. When it shown our live studio audience for children, teenagers and yuppies for high school, middle class and college at target the young audience. A brainchild of IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, Hey it's Fans Day! is directed by Mark A. Reyes and executive in-charge of production Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. This venue for Hey it's Fans Day! will promote IBC shows while pluggings for the network's new shows and the Pinoy abroad and overseas via Global IBC. History After It's Partytime's month-long farewell, Hey it’s Fans Day! was conceptualized and premiered March 2, 2014 as a "feel-good concert party habit" on Sundays, with a live show from the IBC studio in Broadcast City. The hottest love team James Reid and Nadine Lustre, and the one and only prince of R&B Young JV are the three main hosts of the show with Friends 4Ever barkada (led by Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, as well as their Viva talents like Yassi Pressman, Josh Padilla, YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome and Andre Paras along with the international singing sensation David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, the dance prince Rodjun Cruz and Born to be a Superstar grand champions are season 1 grand winner Joshua Cadelina and season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco. Regular dancers include the Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers; with Mark A. Reyes as director and Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as executive in-charge of production. Since then, Hey it's Fans Day! quickly gained its young viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a threat to the dominance of rivals such as ABS-CBN's ''ASAP'' and GMA Network's Sunday All Stars. In March 9, 2015 as it celebrated its first anniversary, Aljur Abrenica left GMA after seven years, and moves to IBC and is a new addition to Hey it's Fans Day!. Some of Viva talents are Donnalyn Bartolome, AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos and Ella Cruz are left the show on January 10, 2016 because it denied that didn't renew their IBC contracts and moved to TV5. Meanwhile, one of Hey it's Fans Day!'s pioneer co-hosts Yassi Pressman left the show as her contract with IBC expired on January 9, 2016 and subsequently, in February 2016 as Pressman transferred to TV5 to joined the co-host of Viva's singing reality search Born to be a Star with Ogie Alcasid and Mark Bautista (also from IBC) as on February 6, 2016 and she joined the co-hosts and performers of the Kapatid network's Sunday noontime variety show Happy Truck Hapinas on March 6, 2016, respectively. The talents of Secarats Talent Management Services are Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Patrisha Samson and Aries Ace Espanola were some of the latest additions as of January 17, 2016 while the inclusion of The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza in the roster of Hey it's Fans Day! co-hosts and performers since 2014. Cast Main Hosts * James Reid (March 2, 2014-present) * Nadine Lustre (March 2, 2014-present) * Young JV (March 2, 2014-present) Co-Host and Performers The following are the co-hosts and performers in Hey it's Fans Day!: * Abby Bautista (March 2, 2014-present) * Abigail Macapagal (March 2, 2014-present) * Aries Ace Espanola (January 17, 2016-present) * Albie Casiño (March 2, 2015-present) * Alexandra Macanan (March 2, 2014-present) * Aljur Abrenica (March 15, 2015-present) * Alyssa Angeles (July 19, 2015-present) * Andre Paras (March 2, 2014-present) * Angeline delos Santos (February 15, 2015-present) * Angelo Pasco (March 2, 2014-present) * Angel Sy (January 17, 2016-present) * Aria Clemente (March 2, 2014-present) * Arie Reyes (March 2, 2014-present) * Arvic Tan (March 2, 2014-present) * Arvin Ventanilla (September 21, 2014-present) * Bianca Casado (March 2, 2014-present) * BJ Forbes (March 2, 2014-present) * Bret Jackson (March 29, 2015-present) * Cassy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Cayleen Villamor (September 14, 2014-present) * Celine Lim (January 17, 2016-present) * Cherryz Mendoza (March 2, 2014-present) * Chienna Filomeno (March 2, 2014-present) * Christian Sy (February 15, 2015-present) * CJ Navato (March 2, 2014-present) * Coleen Garcia (August 10, 2014-present) * David Archuleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Dale Baldillo (January 18, 2015-present) * Devon Seron (March 2, 2014-present) * Diego Loyzaga (March 2, 2014-present) * Dominic Roque (March 2, 2014-present) * Elisse Joson (March 2, 2014-present) * Erin Ocampo (March 2, 2014-present) * Francis Magundayao (March 2, 2014-present) * Franco Daza (March 2, 2014-present) * Fretzie Bercede (March 2, 2014-present) * Harana (March 29, 2015-present) ** Joseph Marco ** Michael Pangilinan (March 2, 2014-present) ** Bryan Santos * Harvey Bautista (March 2, 2014-present) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Hiro Volante (January 17, 2016-present) * Inah Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Ingrid dela Paz (March 2, 2014-present) * Janella Salvador (March 2, 2014-present) * Jazz Ocampo (March 2, 2014-present) * Jerome Ponce (March 2, 2014-present) * Joanna Morales (March 2, 2014-present) * Jon Lucas (March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Cadelina (March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Dionisio (March 2, 2014-present) * JC and JM Urquico (March 2, 2014-present) * Josh Padilla (March 2, 2014-present) * Julian Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Karen Reyes (March 2, 2014-present) * Keith Cruz (Runaway Princess) (January 17, 2016-present) * Kelly dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Khalil Ramos (March 2, 2014-present) * Kiko Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Kristel Fulgar (March 2, 2014-present) * Kristofer Martin (January 18, 2015-present) * Lance Lucido (March 2, 2014-present) * Liza Soberano (March 2, 2014-present) * Lucas Zamora (March 2, 2014-present) * Maegan Bascug (August 30, 2015-present) * Makisig Morales (2015-present) * Marc Carlos de Leon (March 2, 2014-present) * Marlo Mortel (March 2, 2014-present) * Mavy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Michelle Vito (March 2, 2014-present) * Miguel Aguila (March 2, 2014-present) * Mutya Orquia (March 2, 2014-present) * Neil Coleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Nichole Baranda (August 24, 2014-present) * Patrisha Samson (January 17, 2016-present) * Piero Vergara (March 2, 2014-present) * Renz Valerio (January 17, 2016-present) * Rico dela Paz (March 2, 2014-present) * Rodjun Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Shanne Velasco (March 16, 2014-present) * Sofia Andres (March 2, 2014-present) * Sue Ramirez (March 2, 2014-present) * Teejay Marquez (March 2, 2014-present) * Tricia Santos (March 2, 2014-present) * Vangie Martelle (March 2, 2014-present) * Veejay Aragon (March 16, 2014-present) * Xyriel Manabat (March 2, 2014-present) * Yves Flores (March 2, 2014-present) Former * AJ Muhlach (August 10, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) * Donnalyn Bartolome (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) * Ella Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) * Gabbi Garcia (March 2-July 13, 2014) * Kobe Paras (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Shy Carlos (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2015, now on TV5) * Yassi Pressman (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) Extended Performers * Andrei Felix * Anja Aguilar * Cara Eriguel * Cristine Reyes * Diether Ocampo * Jenine Desiderio * Jodi Sta. Maria * Mario Maurer * Richard Yap * Victor Anastacio * Zoren Legaspi Dancers * Streetboys * Universal Motion Dancers Band * Eraserheads (2014-present) ** Ely Buendia ** Raimund Marasigan ** Buddy Zabala ** Marcus Adoro Production team * Director: Jeffrey Jeturian * Writers: Rich Garcia and Gianne De Peralta * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina Borinaga * Musical Director: Marcus Davis * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Guest * Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes and Jeric Raval - promoting the premiere week of Anna Luna * Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Isko Salvador sa Brod Pete, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Martin Velayo - promoting the premiere week of Janella: A Teen Princess * Thirdy Lacson, Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio - promoting the premiere week of Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Jake Cuenca, Nicole Andersson, Raymond Bagatsing, Cara Eriguel, Joross Gamboa, Gerald Pesigan, Hiro Mallari, Michelle Ann Bonzo and Harvey Bautista - promoting the finale week of Batang Genius * Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre - promoting the premiere week of Voltron Man * Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan, Gerald Pesigan, Sam Pinto, Alfred Vargas and Max Surban - promoting the premiere week of Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Anja Aguilar and Martin del Rosario - promoting the romantic movie Give Me A Reason (released by Viva Films on March 12, 2016) * Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews and Sofia Millares - promoting the week of ''Princess Charm'' * Coco Martin and Shanne Velasco promoting the action movie Somewhere (released by Viva Films on June 24, 2015) * Onemig Bondoc - promoting the movie I Love You Boy (under Viva FIlms on July 27, 2015, starring Onemig and Yassi) * Coco Martin and Anja Aguilar promoting the action movie Kahit Konting Pagtingin (released by Viva Films on October 31, 2015) * Enchong Dee and Sam Pinto - promoting the movie Lady, Nasa Langit Mo Raw Ako? (under Regal Entertainment and Viva Films on December 25, 2015 as an official entry official entry to the 41st Metro Manila Film Festival. * Jolo Revilla - promoting the action movie Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (under Regal Entertainment and Regal Multimedia, Inc. on March 13, 2016, starring Jolo and Janella) Segments * Singing Superstar - Born to be a Superstar singing champions like Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy. Maegan Bascug.and Myko Suntay. * Dito na Me - Chill-out segmment. Josh Padilla started hosting the online counterpart of the show, with his co-host/s changing over the years. * Janella on Stage - Oh My G!, she’s truly a one-of-a-kind in local entertainment industry. Janella Salvador can sing and dance the latest hits, with the production numbers for every performance. * Love Teams - Some of the hottest love teams with a teen star. * Doin' for YJV - Young JV perform the show * Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym * Full Circle * Danze Revolution - Dance Prince Rodjun Cruz and Ingrid dela Paz are joined forces for the dance moves in this segment. * SuperSayaw - Dance royalties are Dominic Roque, Karen Reyes, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Elisse Joson and Piero Vergara in the dance number. * Karaokekada - Andre Paras, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga Subsidiaries * Hey it's Fans Day! Lifestyle - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * Hey it's Fans Day! Partytime - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * Hey it's Fans Day! Online - The official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by Hey it's Fans Day! * IBC Studios in Broadcast City (2014–present) Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * IBC-13’s new shows for 2014 * IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’ * Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC-13's Sunday Afternoon Feel-Good Habit * Janella Salvador Turning 16th Birthday in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Liza Soberano and Josh Padilla To Join IBC-13's Top-Rated Primetime Programs * Party Party Treat this Sunday on 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * IBC-13 wil be the No.3 network, cites 25 percent growth * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 55th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows * IBC-13 producing more quality dramas to watch for in 2015 and next year for 2016 * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Cheers For New Year's Party This Sunday * Cherryz Mendoza Celebrates 15th Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Janella Salvador Celebrates 18th Birthday in Style in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hey it's Fans Day! on Facebook * Hey it's Fans Day! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows